Don't Worry
by Demitre
Summary: "You can be a victim of cancer, or a survivor of cancer. It's a mindset." - Dave Pelzer. Aokise, possible other minor pairings.


hello, everyone, and welcome to my attempt at writing an Aokise fanfiction after having been blessed with many incredible stories from this fandom.

this story will be primarily a humorous romance, and though there will be angst (as i presume you have guessed from the summary), there will also be fluff, action, sex, drama and all the other goodies.

**Title:** Don't Worry  
**Pairings:** Aokise, possible other minor pairings (not all will be m/m)  
**Warnings:** Trigger warning for terminal diseases. Rated M for future chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko No Basuke.

* * *

The whiteness of the room irks him. Kise knows there are reasons behind it – hygiene, mainly – but he can't help feeling a little overwhelmed by the sheer essence of the achromatic walls that wrap around him and his puny bed. The blond keeps his eyes on the window instead, gaze lethargically swaying over the parking lot of the hospital he is currently assigned to. The place seems to be constantly busy, spaces on the asphalt barely ever freeing up and countless cars passing through the gates during the two hours he had been awake in.

But Kise has long since stopped paying attention to the colourful machines zooming by two stories below him. Though hazel eyes still follow the moving shapes, his thoughts are occupied with a medley of questions and concerns and, most importantly, plans.

What was the time frame here? Just how many months does he have, exactly? He recalls the doctor gravely mentioning something about there being about a year, but Kise wishes he could have been more specific. It'd make mapping out his short-lived future that much easier.

Cancer. "_Cancer is a funny thing_", he remembers reading once, probably in some sort of inconspicuous book for his academic studies. Kise agrees. When he was first brought into the hospital, when his dizzy vision had caught glimpses of frenzied nurses, flashing lights and the steady _beep-beep-beep_ of a life supporter, and when he woke up to find his parents trying their best to bite back tears for his sake, he didn't agree. But now, now it's different.

The only thing that still troubles him is the matter of his friends and family. After the first few days that Kise had stubbornly decided to spend alone in this very bed he was lying in now, he had considered cutting everyone off completely. What was the point of keeping in contact with someone who could collapse at any time and never return, right? But then Kise realized this applied to everyone, so the idea was dropped.

What were his limits? How would his life change with the arrival of this steadily-approaching end? Other than the obvious decline in his ability to be physically active, how else would he have to adjust to a new routine? How long until his hand no longer supported the weight of a basketball?

Another few days of living in temporary denial had given him a better idea of what to do. Yes, true was the fact he could already mark off the date of his funeral on the calendar, but that didn't mean he had to give up so easily. Kise could throw two hands in the air and say he is done for, that it's over, except – it isn't, is it? He is still here right now. And of all things Kise Ryouta is and could be, he would not be called a quitter.

Would he still be able to play basketball? Even if only for a little while? With a small quirk of his lips, Kise realizes even it was forbidden to him, he'd still do it. The damn thing could take his health, his body, and eventually his life – but he wouldn't let it take away his uttermost joy.

As the door to the room shyly opens and his mother's blonde head peeks out from behind the milky frame, Kise's eyes shift towards her wary smile and he returns it twice as bright. He doesn't word a greeting, merely maintaining his gentle expression as the woman approaches. What could he say? It's time to go home for those last few months.

Kise Royuta is no quitter, and neither is he a downer. Kise isn't going to fall into pits of despair, no, he wouldn't even shed a tear. At least, not any more. Kise would keep going until his legs gave out, and he'd keep smiling for his friends and family.

Truly, cancer is a funny thing.

* * *

**a/n;** well, i admit that was a little angsty, but i promise it'll cheer up in the next chapter. thank you anyone who has read this.


End file.
